


You can take my breath away

by callistawolf



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (not that I expect this to happen), F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, late season 3 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the strongest flower he's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [StilettoRoyalty](http://stilettoroyalty.tumblr.com) and her [Sultry Sunday Smut Series](http://stilettoroyalty.tumblr.com/post/105780053634/olicity-sultry-sunday-smut-series).
> 
> [This week's prompt](http://stilettoroyalty.tumblr.com/post/106367456774/olicity-sultry-sunday-smut-series-week-2) was Delicate Flower or Vixen with Power. As you can see, I did a bit of both because I believe Felicity *IS* both. And there's nothing wrong with that. :)

She reminded him of a flower.  One of the hothouse flowers that his mother had enjoyed having in the vases around the mansion while he was growing up.  She’d overheard him scoffing once, when he was about eight or so, about how ridiculous those flowers were.  They weren’t tough at all (and he’d been very concerned with things being _tough_ at that age), useless, delicate, _girly_ things, those flowers.  Moira had fixed him with a look and told him that sometimes the most delicate looking flowers were in fact the strongest.  Oliver had been skeptical then, but now he thought he knew just what she meant.  

Felicity was one of those flowers.She looked delicate but she was filled with a strength that never ceased to amaze him.  

He was finally back in Starling, after months away from the team, his sister, his home, from _her_.He’d be a goddamn liar if he said that thoughts of Felicity hadn’t filled his mind every spare moment (and a few that weren’t so spare) since he’d woken up so improbably.He’d died with her on his mind.It was only right that he now lived with her there as well. 

Now, they were alone.The threat that had brought him back was dealt with and the rest of the team had gone their separate ways for the evening.Felicity had taken his hand, lead him to her car and driven him to her apartment without even asking if that was where he wanted to go.

(It was.)

In her living room, she’d turned to him and told him that, while she knew they had much to discuss, she would rather they talk later.He’d been about to protest when she’d yanked off her blouse and tossed it to the floor, leaving her standing before him in a bra and skirt that clung enticingly to her hips.Oliver’s mouth watered as he agreed with her.Yes, they could talk in the morning.  

Things had moved quickly after that; Oliver was across the room, she was in his arms and their lips were fused in the blink of an eye.He’d carried her to her bedroom, laying her so gently on her bed before removing her skirt with trembling fingers.  

“Why are you shaking?” she asked him, smoothing a soft palm over the rough stubble of his jaw. 

“Excited,” he told her.“Nervous.I—I want you so damn bad, Felicity. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She tapped his chin until he looked up and met her eyes.“You can’t hurt me, Oliver,” she chided him gently. “I’m not some delicate flower.” 

Oliver rubbed a nose along her collarbone, inhaling her scent.She sure smelled like a flower.Her skin was soft as a rose petal too.And that’s when he thought of his mother’s flowers.Strong.Vibrant. _Gorgeous_. 

He peeled off the rest of her clothes and his own and admired the way Felicity’s eyes lit up as he pushed his boxer briefs down his thighs.Her lip caught between her teeth, she sat up and leaned forward, reaching out and stroking his erection without any hint of shyness.Her touch was both bold and achingly sweet.Her fingers, lightly caressing the length of him before taking him in a firm grip that had him seeing stars.  

“ _Felicity_ ,” he groaned, his hips arching towards her.

“I’ve missed you so much.So. Much.”Oliver could hear the waver in her voice. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of what she must have gone through, thinking he was dead. 

“I missed you too,” was all he could say in return.Words would not convey how he’d felt all these months and he imagined Felicity felt the same too.He nibbled at the top of her breast while his fingers coasted down over the soft skin of her belly and towards where she was already wet and hot for him.  

“I need you,” she said, keening slightly as she gently pulled on him, drawing him towards her. 

There was nowhere else he’d rather be.  

They moved together as though they’d been doing this for years instead of this being their very first time.Still, there was an edge of desperation on both their parts.Oliver had to get nearer, to touch more, to taste more, to _fill her_ as much as he could so that he would never ever have to leave her again.And Felicity was not content to remain passive; she moved her hips against his, clutched at his muscled arms, called out her satisfaction and demands for _faster_ and _harder_.Her throaty cries turned him on so much that his control finally snapped. 

Felicity was no delicate flower and her triumphant shouts as he drove his hips into hers echoed throughout her apartment. _God,_ she was so fucking sexy.How had he denied them both this for so long? 

“That’s it,” he urged, “Come for me.Let me hear you.”

Her nails dug into his biceps.“Only if you come with me.” 

Yeah, that wasn’t going to be a problem. He could feel the fire running up his spine, spreading out along his limbs and he reached between them, to where they were joined and found her hardened clit with his finger.In time with his thrusts, he rubbed roughly with his finger until her keening wails reached a crescendo.Felicity came apart spectacularly, her whole body giving over to the orgasm while her walls squeezed down on his cock, urging him to fly apart with her. 

And fly he did. 

 


End file.
